


Rain

by ALoafOfBread



Category: Mr Tricklebank, Original Work
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Kissing, Mr Tricklebank cares about his girl :3, Reader-Insert, Romance, Spooning, Surprise Kissing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALoafOfBread/pseuds/ALoafOfBread
Summary: “You’re soaking wet!” Mr Tricklebank exclaimed, his expression morphing into one of concern.“Oh no I’m fine, Jordan, I-” You began, but before you could continue, the man took off his jacket and draped it across your back. His touch lingered on you for a couple of seconds, and despite the intense cold gnawing at you, you felt heat rush up to your face.“You’re going to catch a cold.” Jordan said, not listening to you. The man wrapped an arm around you and began leading you down the corridor. His hand tightened around your shoulder, with just enough pressure to comfort you.“I have a free period, let’s go back to my classroom.”~~~~OR~~~~Mr Tricklebank takes you to his classroom to dry you off from the rain. He ends up cuddling you for the rest of the period.
Relationships: Mr Tricklebank & Reader, Mr Tricklebank/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Rain

The air was cold and black clouds rumbled in the sky as you made your way down the path. Droplets of water fell from above, steady and soft. They splashed down onto your skin, soaking your uniform wet with rain. You raised up a hand, tilting your face upwards and inspecting the sky. It seemed the weather wasn’t about to improve anytime soon. 

You silently cursed your French teacher for making you carry all those books to the library. You tried not to think about the other stacks that sat back in the classroom, waiting for you to make another trip. 

As you stepped into the main building, the sound of raindrops quietened into the background, subsiding into gentle taps against the gable roofs. You let out a small sigh of relief, glad to be out of the wet weather, even if it was only for a short while. As the cold began to creep into your limbs, you shivered and wrapped your arms closely around yourself. Just as you were about to continue on your way, you heard someone call out to you. 

You looked up towards the source of the familiar voice. There stood Mr Tricklebank in the middle of the corridor, looking at you with a perplexed expression. You weren’t surprised that he was wearing all black again. His Thomas the Tank Engine eyebrows were raised up in slight confusion as he inspected you. 

“What’re you doing here?” He asked, making his way towards you. His leather shoes tapped noisily against the floor, the sound seeming to echo throughout the entire building. “You’re supposed to be in class.” 

“Oh, I have to get some books for my teacher,” you said. 

“You’re soaking wet!” Mr Tricklebank exclaimed, his expression morphing into one of concern. 

“Oh no I’m fine, Jordan, I-” You began, but before you could continue, the man took off his jacket and draped it across your back. His touch lingered on you for a couple of seconds, and despite the intense cold gnawing at you, you felt heat rush up to your face. 

“Jordan! No this isn’t necessary, I’m fine.” You hurriedly spoke, nervously looking around the hallway. You hoped that no one else had seen. 

“You’re going to catch a cold.” Jordan said, not listening to you. The man wrapped an arm around you and began leading you down the corridor. His hand tightened around your shoulder, with just enough pressure to comfort you. 

“I have a free period, let’s go back to my classroom.” Jordan pressed you to his side protectively. 

You opened your mouth to complain, attempting to wiggle free from the man’s embrace, but then stopped as he took your hand into his. He entwined his fingers into yours, gently squeezing and causing your stomach to flutter pleasantly. 

“It’ll be fine. Just come with me for a bit. At least let me get you dry.” He said reassuringly. 

You looked up into the man’s eyes, which seemed to show into his soul. He gazed at you with a soft expression, a look of fondness on his face. His love for you was displayed evidently within his graceful smile and and the slight crinkles in the edges of his eyes. They were a pool of warm brown, burning with tenderness. You felt yourself get lost in those depths, dazzling yourself with every new thing that you discovered. 

“Fine,” you huffed, pretending to be mad but finding yourself leaning into Jordan’s touch. The feeling of his skin against yours sent tingles up your spine. 

As the two of you made your way through the building, you could see Jordan smile softly to himself out of the corner of your eye, happy to finally be with his girl. The walk up to his classroom was silent, but you didn’t mind at all, simply enjoying the man’s company. 

Mr Tricklebank pushed open the door to M18 and you both stepped through. He walked over to the opposite side of the classroom and cranked up the heaters. Before long, the air inside the room was comfortingly warm, a stark contrast to the cold weather outside. 

Despite the pleasant heat that warmed your skin and loosened up your joints, it wasn’t the same as having your boyfriend snuggled up close to you. It had only been a few moments but you missed his soft touch already. 

“How’s this?” Jordan asked, going over to sit down on his desk chair. He leaned on the back rest, his whole body relaxed and his pose taking on a more casual demeanor. 

“It’s really warm in here. Thank you.” You replied, feeling much better now in the warmer atmosphere. 

It was strange. Jordan seemed so different in moments like these. 

Moments where you felt entranced and trapped, as if nothing else existed except you and him. Reality seemed to twist and warp, bringing you into a rip in space and time. Mr Tricklebank’s mask of professionalism and formality was gone, leaving behind his true colours underneath. In those times, you truly looked into the eyes of the man you loved. If it were anyone else, you would’ve dropped your gaze. But with Jordan, you couldn’t help but get pulled in closer. Distantly, a part of your mind grasped in the memory, locking it away and treasuring the moment forever in a timeless capsule. 

Good daydreaming material, you noted. 

You wanted to say something else, but you couldn’t help but become distracted by the man’s lap. It looked so comfortable. All you wanted to do at that moment was sit there and be swaddled up in his arms, sheltered by the man’s embrace. You wanted to be held by him. 

“Uhhh...” Jordan called out your name. The sound of your boyfriend’s voice snapped you out of your revere. You shook your head slightly, feeling confused. 

He inspected you with an amused but curious expression. 

“Are you... staring at my crotch?” Mr Tricklebank asked in a slow voice. 

Your eyes widened as you realised how bad it must’ve looked. Your squeaked at the embarrassment. Shame rushed through you, igniting your fight-or-flight instincts and making you want to bolt out of the room. Your face felt hot and you could’ve sworn that you were blushing. 

“No!” You gasped, disconcerted. “Well… yes.”

Jordan laughed, chuckling to himself at the ridiculous situation and the expression currently plastered on your face. Distantly, you noted how adorable he was when he smiled. 

“I know that look. Come here.” The man patted his thigh invitingly, gesturing for you to come over and sit down on his lap. 

You felt joy bubble up within you and made your way over to him. You lowered yourself down and settled in Jordan’s lap, which were surprisingly warm and comfortable. You leaned into your boyfriend’s chest as you straddled him. The soft thumping of Mr Tricklebank’s heartbeat echoed in your ears. The consistent beat soothed you in a strange way, making you feel the most at ease than you’d been in a long time. 

You felt Mr Tricklebank’s fingers brush against your chin and gently tilt your head upwards. Before you could react, the man leaned closer and pressed his lips onto yours. You kissed him, slowly and lazily, marvelling at the soft feeling of his lips. You giggled as Jordan pulled you closer, deepening the embrace. The world seemed to fall away around you. Your brain was filled with buzzing energy, like electricity firing up. His mouth was warm and the caress of his lips was softer than anyone you’d ever kissed. The smell of Jordan’s cologne and the taste of his lips only fueled your lust for him. 

You pulled away from him reluctantly, gasping for breath. The man smiled and looked at you with an amused expression. He looked pleased with himself, chuckling at the flustered state you were in. His smile was striking, extending to his eyes and deep into his soul. You could see the joy growing within him, lighting up his entire face. 

Jordan wrapped his arms around you, squeezing you gently. His strong arms still gave you enough space to breathe, but they held you in a way that made you feel protected. His touch was soft and gentle, enveloping your small frame entirely. You were so close together that you could feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Your body melted into his, every muscle losing its tension. 

You’d hugged him many times before, but every soft caress of his touch still sent butterflies through your stomach. You’d never get sick of this man. You wrapped your arms loosely around Jordan’s shoulders,returning the embrace and enjoying his cuddle. 

You never wanted the moment to end. All your pain seemed to melt away. You wanted to stay in his arms forever, safe from the brutality of the real world. 

You two stayed there for a very long time, basking in the joy of each others’ company and completely ignoring the bell going off in the distance. 

“Jordan?” You murmured. 

Mr Tricklebank leaned closer into you. “Yes, my girl?” He spoke softly in your ear, his lips brushing against your skin. 

“I love you.”

The man’s lips split into a wide smile. “I love you too.”

You couldn’t help but marvel at how lucky you were to hold a place in Mr Tricklebank’s heart.


End file.
